differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Polish-Belarusian Federation (A Different Collapse)
The Polish-Belarusian Federation is a loosely united nation (with the nations of Poland and Belarus within it) in central-eastern Europe, with a population of 48,132,707 people. The country is nearly 75% polish, with the other groups including Belarusians at around 20% and Russians at around 2.5%. The nation is 520,274 km2. Poland-Belarus is considered a secondary power on the world level, but it is a very powerful nation with over 120k soldiers, 1105 combat tanks and 465 military aircraft. The federation is a member of NATO. Independence of Belarus In March 1990, elections for seats in the Supreme Soviet of the Byelorussian SSR took place. Though the pro-independence Belarusian Popular Front took only 10% of the seats, the populace was content with the selection of the delegates. Belarus declared itself sovereign on 27 July 1990 by issuing the Declaration of State Sovereignty of the Belarusian Soviet Socialist Republic. With the support of the Communist Party, the country's name was changed to the Republic of Belarus on 25 August 1991. Stanislav Shushkevich, the chairman of the Supreme Soviet of Belarus, met with Boris Yeltsin of Russia and Leonid Kravchuk of Ukraine on 8 December 1991 in Belavezhskaya Pushcha to formally declare the dissolution of the Soviet Union and the formation of the Commonwealth of Independent States. A national constitution was adopted in March 1994 in which the functions of prime minister were given to the President of Belarus. Merger with Poland In May 1994 Vyacheslav Frantsevich Kebich started making moves for Belarus to merge with it's Polish cousins to the West. "Having grown up near Poland, I can tell you our people are better off united as one and not divided by a now meaningless border that the Russians came up with without our permission." Polish president Lech Wałęsa was hesitant at this idea of unifying these two nations, and both sides knew it would require a lot of discussion and debate. By September 1994 an agreement was reached after much debate and compromising that both nations would form a loose federation, but would both act as completely independent nations, using the Yugoslavian system that was proving a success in the Balkans. On October 3rd, 1994 the two nations officially "united" under the Polish-Belarusian Federation. This did anger Russia, but at this point Russia was more concerned with internal conflicts with pro-Soviet rebels that still held rallies in the rural parts of the country, so Russia had to let this union be. Present Day The country has a population of 48,132,707 people. The country is nearly 75% polish, with the other groups including Belarusians at around 20% and Russians at around 2.5%. The nation is 520,274 km2. Poland-Belarus is considered a secondary power on the world level, but it is a very powerful nation with over 120k soldiers, 1105 combat tanks and 465 military aircraft. The federation joined NATO soon after its formation, allowing both Poland and Belarus protection if Russia tried anything. Category:A Different Collapse